Nephilim Of YGGDRASIL
by animationwrestlingfan101
Summary: Once a programmer of the best DMMORPG game of all time and the second in command of Ainz Ooal Gown guild. Now at a world based on what he worked on for years has come to life and with time on his hands there's nothing wrong with a bit exploring while being in charge of a massive tomb right?


**Hello everyone here's a new story from the anime Overlord hope you all enjoy it. Disclaimer we own nothing but our OC and our Ideas. Overlord is owned by their own owners. Now with that out of the way let's start.**

 **Nephilim Of YGGDRASIL**

 **Chapter 1 start**

In the year 2126 a Dive Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game or DMMORPG for short a game where someone can put themselves in a world where you are a part of it. One of these games is YGGDRASIL the game had an extensive world map and options to pick making it the most stand above of all DMMORPG of its time. However after twelve years after starting YGGDRASL has come to its end. Inside the world of YGGDRASL a group of many players were heading to what seems to be a simple temple. But before the group can advance an army of skeletons appeared from the ground and charged towards the invaders. The invaders began fighting back using variations of weapons and spells. They were close to the entrance but soon saw someone with a group behind him at the entrance. Before they could do anything within a simple thunder strike everyone were killed seeing the shadow of a man and a blood red eye staring down until they all died. The figure laughed and walked back into the temple with his group. The figure arrived at a massive hall where the was a massive table with many tables surrounding it. He sat down and looked at the empty hall far and wide. He has black hair and wears a red mask with markings and one hole showing only one red eye. He wears a wore a black coat with black gloves, boots, trousers with bracelets with small beads on his right wrist, and both of his pauldrons have a dark blue cloth and has a white sash. His belt is ornate and decorated with beads. Over his body is an armor piece with a black cape but red on the inside.

"*sigh* It has been a good run while it lasted." The person spoke to himself still seeing no one in the room. He closed his eyes for a bit but then heard the sound of someone appearing and opened them seeing what seemed to be a monster out of purple goop with dotted eyes.

"Hey there It's been a while hasn't it Xehanort?" The purple monster asked Xehanort nodded.

"Yes Hero I thought you wouldn't show up given that you been gone for a couple of years." Xehanort asked his fellow partner.

"Really it's been that long man guess time flies when having to work so hard." Xehanort hearing the stress from his partner can tell he's been tired. He looked more around the room wondering if he'll show up.

"Seriously where's Momonga knowing him he should be here as it's the final hour of this place?" Xehanort wondered where's the guild leader.

"Hey he might show up later after all he is the leader of our guild and you're the second in command." Hero told him making him sigh under his mask. The guild Ainz Ooal Gown known far and wide as the most powerful guilds in the game with only 41 members making it. Its leader Momonga lead them to many victories over the years. Xehanort his second in command and a founding member was responsible for a few of the victories in the guilds history.

"I'm sorry man I shouldn't have come here just to complain." Hero apologized making Xehanort shake his head.

"No my friend you being here is all that matters for now I enjoyed the times we had together, I won't forget it old friend." Xehanort told him making Hero feel a bit better.

"Well better go soon I'm beyond exhausted." Hero activated his console about to log off taking one more look on the room.

"Right then hope you'll rest and feel better." Xehanort wished him well.

"Thank you wish I could stay longer gotta say I'm really shocked that Great Tomb of Nazarick still standing. You being the second in command really suited you even though Momonga was leader wonder what it would be if you were the leader." Hero complemented Xehanort.

"We all created this place together letting this fall to the ground would be the last I want to see here." Xehanort told Hero.

"Must've been hard work for you thanks for everything hope we meet again in IRL." With that Hero logged off leaving only Xehanort in the room seeing the message in front of him.

 **HEROHERO has logged out.**

Xehanort rubbed his face with his hands a bit tired himself still seeing no one in the room.

"Well at least he showed up but where's our leader." Xehanort speaking to himself still having silence as an answer slammed his fist down.

"DAMMIT where is he? This is our home, a symbol of everything we made from virtual blood and sweat and now he's turned his back on this and we swore to each other." Xehanort speaking out his mind with no one hearing his frustrations. He stood up from his seat and turned around seeing a staff. It looks like caduceus as its is entwined by seven serpents and in each of the squirming serpents' mouths hold a jewel of a different color. Its grip has a transparent quality like crystal and emits a bluish white light hovering in circle. He grabbed the staff making it stop moving and a black aura covered it but stopped.

"The staff of Ainz Ooal Gown the weapon of our guild it took us forever to make it, some of us spent days to get the materials. Out of the original guild with forty one members thirty seven quited and now only one still stands. To join the guild there were two requirements the leader and I agreed on. The first was that the players avatar had to be inhuman and the player themself had to be from a functional member of society. For me I am classified as a nephalem but I won't say what I work on. We all risked our livelihoods on the line for this guild. Along the way some members gave up playing for their own dreams and goal so I had no reason to blame or stop them for choosing the real world." Xehanort remembering memory lane was walking around the halls of the tower. He soon stopped seeing a row of maids and a butler in front of everyone bowing down.

"Hmm Sebas and the combat maids of the Pleiades the last line defense to the throne room should the tomb was invaded but since no player has made it that far in the tomb for some only made it to the front door." Xehanort seeing them standing still for what must have been a while.

"The least I can do is to move them around one last time. Follow me everyone." Xehanort commanded walking in front and everyone began walking behind them in a straight line with no hesitation.

" _I hope the gang will let me move around with the servants just for today."_ Xehanort thought as he reached a room and opened the doors showing that it was a large throne room with flags and only one seat and that's being the throne room. He walked towards the throne room.

"The tombs throne only the leader is allowed to sit in there...well since he's not here." Xehanort then sat down at the throne with the staff in one hand. Xehanort seeing the servants standing ready for a command to give.

"You can all standby for now thank you." Xehanort gave the command as they moved the side. Next to him was someone giving him a slight glare at him and he knew exactly who it is.

"Albedo." Xehanort knowing who the person was. Ever since he's been labeled as the second in command Albedo has been glaring at him as if he did something wrong to her but he never did. Albedo is a woman of impeccable beauty,with lustrous jet-black hair and the face of a goddess. She has golden irises and vertically slit pupils; on her left and right temples are two thick horns protruding crookedly, and on her waist are a pair of black angel wings. She wears a white dress with silky gloves covering her slender hands, and a golden spiderweb necklace that covers her shoulders and very modest chest and waist.

"Ok lets see your settings. She's the highest npc in Great Tomb of Nazarick she's supervises all the guardians blah blah man this is long who made her...I see." Xehanort looking at her stats clear as day saw who was the one who created her.

"Tabula no wonder why she gives me a glare." Xehanort seeing the one responsible for this he should have known. Ever since he was the second in command of Ainz Ooal Gown Tabula wanted that position and then when he created her she's been giving him a glare. He kept staring down and saw what looked at last few lines.

" **On the outside, she is a perfect beauty."**

" **By the way on the inside she's a bitch."**

" **But kind to everyone but Xehanort."**

Reading the final line he looked up seeing Albedo still glaring at him making his decision.

"Alright guess nothings wrong with me making a few changes where's the harm besides he was the first of the last few to ditch the guild." Xehanort raised the staff and began to make a few changes as keypad appeared.

"Alright let me see how about." Xehanort began to type on the pad.

" **On the outside, she is a perfect beauty."**

" **kind to everyone."**

" **And cares about Xehanort."**

"Ok I hope this changes something." Xehanort turned the settings off still seeing her glare at him.

"Well at least I tried hmmm maybe I can help another one out hope this doesn't seem to be rude to her." Xehanort activated another stat sheet that showed the image of what seemed to be vampire in a purple dress. Taking a deep breath he went to change a certain setting but then deactivating it. As he's done what he needed to do.

"Now everyone please bow down." Given their order the went down on one knee and bowed down. He looked and saw the symbols of each of the core members of the guild. Seeing everything he looked at the chandelier.

"Well this has been fun while it lasted...at least I get to see this go down with me. It has been a pleasure being a part of this guild and being the head programmer of this world." Xehanort saying his last part before closing his eyes for the last time and ended in a deep sleep and slowly dropped the staff.

" _Have to wake up at four in the morning damn I better crash down after this shuts down. Sad to see everything I've worked on making this world alive die on this moment."_ Xehanort thinking his last thoughts and went into deep sleep waiting for the inevitable end.

" **Lord Xehanort"**

Xehanort woke up hearing someone's voice and saw everyone in the room with a worried look on their faces while Albedo had her hands on his arm looking like she was shaking it. Xehanort shook his head confused.

" _What? How can this be how am I still here did they push back the server shutdown without notifying me?"_ Thinking on why he's still in the game seeingthat he's still in the throne room. He raised his finger and began to click something but nothing appeared.

" _I can't activate the main console nor contact the GM something's going on."_ Xehanort stood up getting their attention.

"Is something wrong lord Xehanort?" Albedo asked with a worried look on her face.

"You seemed worried is there a problem let me help you." Albedo taking a step close to Xehanort.

" _Wait is her mouth moving how can she talk I didn't put an AI interface to the NPC in the game this has to be a error."_ Xehanort thinking on what's the reason and saw that the staff was floating in midair.

" _The staff works like usual but I can't contact anyone from the other side what to do wait I know."_ Xehanort having an idea knowing what to do looked at Sebas.

"Sebas." Xehanort commanded the elderly butler standing up.

"I need you to step outside of the great tomb and confirm the surroundings of Nazarick." Given his commands Sebas nodded to take action.

"By your command my lord." Sebas heading outside while Xehanort stared at the Pleiades.

"Pleiades I want you all to head to the ninth floor, for if anyone tries to trespass here deal with them." Xehanort ordered the Pleiades.

"As you wish it will be done my lord." Yuri Alpha second in command of the Pleiades began to head over the floor leaving only Xehanort and Albedo in the room.

" _It seems that they can respond and recognize to other commands that weren't in the game what is going on? if I can't contact anyone then I might be stuck in the game but how can that be possible? Now that I think about this sounds similar to what happened years ago that someone from a game disappeared in a situation I was in but then no one heard about him since and some had said that they have gone insane, but can that really happen and if so then this has happened to me as well."_ Xehanort thinking his options out but stopped there before getting a massive headache.

"Lord Xehanort do you have any orders for me? Albedo asked Xehanort with a smile.

"Yes if you may can you please step forward?" Xehanort asked Albedo getting a head nod for a answer.

"Sure." Albedo walked towards him a bit too close to him.

" _Hmm this is strange she smells nice...wait smell I never put this in the game this getting worse the more I realize it."_ Xehanort getting worried that this might be real.

"May I please touch your hand?" Xehanort asked causing Albedo to nod but hid her face not wanting him to see her blush.

"Of course you can hold it as long as you need my lord." Albedo gave him her hand soon Xehanort began to hold it. Soon he felt a pulse surprised but not shown due to being hidden from his mask.

" _She has a pulse now this seals the deal I'm in the game."_ Xehanort then let go of her hand and she hold his own hand.

"Lord Xehanort I would like to apologize for what my creator lord Tabula made me do to you can you ever forgive me?" Albedo begged Xehanort almost went on about to have tears in her eyes.

"No it's alright I forgive you were not the one responsible, Tabula was nothing but a brat who complained for not having a position he wanted. Now more importantly I have a task for you." Xehanort asked Albedo who let go of her hand. Albedo nodded having her tears magically disappeared.

"It'll be my pleasure lord Xehanort." Albedo waiting for her order.

"I want you to round up all the guardians except the fourth and eighth floors and tell them to head to the sixth floor fighting arena. I want them all there by one hour." Given her order Albedo responded.

"It will be done my lord." Albedo walked off leaving Xehanort in the room alone. He then grabbed his staff and was soon teleported somewhere else.

 **Sixth floor amphitheater**

Teleported to what looked like a hallway Xehanort looked around seeing that he's in the right place and stared at a red ring on his right ring finger.

 _Seems that the ring of teleportation works guess that items will work as well._ Xehanort walked towards the entrance seeing a large fighting arena.

" _Seems that in this world Albedo and the rest are still loyal just like they were programmed. Now let's see about the others characters are they loyal as well."_ Xehanort thinking to himself walking all the way down to the pit.

"Now if I remember the twin elves of Bukubuku Chagama should be the guardians here so where are they?" Xehanort mumbling to himself wondering where are the two.

He soon heard someone running and looked up seeing what seemed to be a dark elf with golden blonde hair and her left eye is blue while the right is green. Wearing what seems to be a red dragon scale shirt with a white and gold vest wearing brown gloves and a set of white trousers with gold plated shoes. Finally around her neck is an acorn necklace.

"Crushed it!" the elf called out and ran towards Xehanort making a salute.

"Aura." Xehanort knowing who's in front of him.

"It's an honour to have you here lord Xehanort, welcome to the sixth floor amphitheater." Aura welcomed him to the massive theatre.

"I will only be here for a little while so I won't be a disturbance." He told her getting her to smile a bit.

"No need after all you are in charge of the Great Tomb of Nazarick no guardian will ever see you as a introducer especially me and my brother." Auria said not making him feel troubled.

"Very well then by the way where is your brother?" Xehanort asked seeing Aura turn around and sighed.

"Oh come on Mare get down from there you're being rude and stop cowering and say hi!" Aura shouted from the top of her lungs try to get her brother to come out.

"Come on sis I'm scared come on." Her brother begged her to not come out in front of them.

"MARE!" Aura shouted from the top of her lungs getting a response.

"Ok, ok, i'm coming!" Mare shouted falling off her place landing on the ground hard and began running towards them. It was another Elf with golden blonde hair like her sister but this time his right eye blue and left eye green. wears a blue dragon scale leather full bodysuit, covered by a white and gold vest and a forest green-leaf cloak. Below, he has a matching short white skirt exposing his thighs, his slender hands are donned with shiny white silk gloves and wields a twisted black wooden staff.

"Getting old here." Aura trying to hurry him up now made it to his sister.

"I apologize for making you wait lord Xehanort." Mare standing before Xehanort.

"It's fine now I would like you two to help me on something." Xehanort looked at his staff getting the twins to understand.

"Is that the legendary item that only works for the leader of the tomb?" Mare asked him.

"Yes it works for the leader of the guild but for me as well for even though the guild had the materials I was the one who forged it making me its first wielder but I haven't used in a long while. It is a testament of our dedication the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown. Each stone on the mouths of each staff is god level artifact on its own. And the power of the staff transcends god level." Xehanort explained to them getting more excited just hearing about the staff.

"Incredible." Mare lost for words seeing it up close.

"Awesome." Aura excited hoping she'll see it in action.

"Now I would like the two of you to help me on some tests with the staff." Xehanort told the two.

"Right then we won't let you down lord." Mare excited for what's to come.

"Also Aura I have called the other guardians to arrive here within the hour." Xehanort told them making Aura groan.

"Even Shalltear." Aura asked getting a nod from him.

"Yes even Shalltear now let's do this before they arrive shall we." With that said the twins brought two lizard creatures setting up targets.

" _In the game to use magic is by a simple click of a button but now I suppose that this time I will have to concentrate hard enough and focus on the range then I got this under control."_ Xehanort thinking on how it could work with the staff so he began to spin it around and raised it up high.

"Summon primal fire elemental!" His staff began to glow from its gems while the two targets were set ablaze and a monster out of fire appeared causing a massive gust of wind to appear.

"So would you two like to fight it?" Xehanort asked them getting Aura excited.

"Yeah I'd love to!" Aura ready for the fight.

"Actually I just remembered that I still have a few errands left to do." While her brother was about to leave but was stopped by Aura.

"Oh no you don't let's go." Aura grabbed him and were both ready to fight the summon monster.

"Now primal attack the dark elf twins." Xehanort commanded his summon and breath fire at the twins quickly dodging it. Aura Having her whip ready to strike it but had no effect to it. Quickly the elemental reacted and used his fire breath one more time. Mare quickly thought ahead and used a shield spell to save her and resumed fighting. At the stands Xehanort was looking at the two siblings.

" _I had a feeling that would be a bit easy for them, now that I know that my other magic skills can be useful."_ Xehanort put his hand on his ear trying something out.

"Message." Xehanort trying to get contact with someone only to get nothing.

" _Looks I still can't connect to guild members."_ Xehanort looked at the sky seeing that he can't even communicate with anyone observing the twins still fighting the summon.

" **I'm here is there something you need lord Xehanort?"** Xehanort heard Sebas voice and began talking with him.

" **Sebas how are things from the outside?"** Xehanortasked Sebas on how's outside.

" **Well lord there's seems to be slight problem."** Sebas gave him his report while Xehanort seeing the twins beat the creature.

" **I see very well then report me back to the sixth floor the guardians will soon be here. You can report what you have seen."** Xehanort told Sebas.

" **Understood."** cutting the connection off he walked towards the twins and they ran back to him.

"Well done you two, it was impressive beating the creature." Xehanort complementing them.

"That was fun haven't had that much fun in a while." Aura wiping away a bit of sweat from her face a bit exhausted from the fight.

"I see you two must be extremely thirsty." Xehanort used his magic to summon a jug of water and two cups giving them water to the twins so they can have something to drink.

"Thank you lord Xehanort to be honest I thought you would be a lot scarier." Aura thinking Xehanort was someone horrifying.

"If you want I can do just that." Xehanort was about to reach and pull off his mask.

"No no that's fine I like you this way it's way better." Aura stopped him soon a portal arrived meaning someone arrived.

"My it appears that I'm the first to arrive." the person stepped out of the portal. It was girl with pale shiny skin, seductive red eyes, fine facial features and silver hair. She looked like a fourteen year old wearing a black evening dress with a big heavy skirt. Her upper body is dressed in a lace embellished ribbon and a short tailored jacket showing off her C cup breasts. Her hands are donned with long lace gloves with an umbrella on hand, not showing any bit of skin.

" _Shalltear a true vampire guardian of floors one to three of the tomb."_ Xehanort thought to himself seeing Shalltear then run towards him dropping her umbrella turning into black butterflies.

"Lord Xehanort it's so good to see again the one person I can call my beloved!" Shalltear began to hug him only reaching halfway to his chest.

"Come on Shalltear you're going to slobber him." Aura telling her to stop hugging him.

"Hello half pint didn't realize that you were there." Shalltear teased her making Aura growl.

"I wonder Mare how do you manage such a foolish older sister." Shalltear taunted her once more.

"Miss fake tits." Aura mumbled.

"What!" Shalltear cried out grabbing her chest.

"Just as I thought that why you went on using a gate because you were in such a hurry but I bet you overstuffed with nothing but fakes." Aura thinking the reason why she came in such a hurry.

"Watch it elf you got nothing but a boys chest!" Shalltear taunted back but it backfired.

"True but i'm seventy six years old so I can still develop unlike you who's stuck in a undead body so just accept it." Aura told her making Shalltear to charge at her.

"What how dare!" Shalltear about to take on Aura.

"Watch you'll see, they are nothing more than a fake." Aura about to show everyone as she managed to grab Shalltear's chest.

 **"Iyahn!"**

Everyone stayed quiet while the vampire moaned out as the two hands of the elf sank into her cleavage. Aura stayed quiet not believing this so she groped them once more getting a moan. Shalltear realizing what's going on growled at her at began to fight with her taking her hands off her chest and tackled at the shocked Aura.

"Alright you two stop this rukus now! Stop acting like children in front of the master." A new voice stopped two seeing who was. It was a creature that was a mix of a mantis and a ant. He's covered with sharp spikes like icicles and has a strong jaw. One of his hands hold a silver halberd, with a breathtaking cold air, the pale blue, hardened bone armor that looks like diamond dust like bright light. His shoulders and back look like uplifted icebergs.

" _Cocytus guardian of the fifth floor and in every bit of the word warrior."_ Xehanort thought to himself seeing the two still fighting.

"Oh I will after I burn her body to cinders!" Shalltear shouted as her hands were covered in purple flames while Aura had her whip. The ant creature put his halberd down causing the floor to turn into ice.

"Enough of this now Shalltear, Aura now is not the time for this foolishness." Xehanort ordered the two quickly stopped and lined up. Xehanort looked at the one who stopped the two bicker.

"Cocytus good to see you here." Xehanort thanked Cocytus.

"I will always come when you call for my weapon." Cocytus told him and Xehanort nodded.

"Of course." Xehanort responded soon Albedo came walking towards him with someone behind her. It was a demon with dark skin, and nicely combed black hair. Wearing a British suit of red and white stripes with a red tie and black gloves Behind his back is a silver tail, covered with metal plates and six long spikes at the end.

" _Demiurge an insanely powerful demon and guardian of the seventh floor and when Nazarick is ever in trouble he will set the best defense should the time ever happens."_ Xehanort remembering all their positions. Everyone stood in line with Albedo in front of them.

"My lord we the guardians-" Albedo was soon interrupted with a circle appearing from the ground and someone appeared from it. It was a beautiful woman with silver hair and silver eyes. Her hair features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids. She wears a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves showing her double d breasts and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory.

" _Grayfia Lucifuge my personal assistant helping me on other tasks whenever he needed assistance the other guild members couldn't at the time."_ Xehanort seeing her walking next to Albedo bowing down.

"Lord Xehanort I apologize for my lateness I didn't receive word of this until the last minute." Grayfia apologize while Albedo had a small frown seeing her in the same position as her since she will be by Xehanort's side at all times.

"It's alright Grayfia as long as you are by my side is all that matters." Xehanort said making Grayfia nod.

"Now that you're here then that means that everyone should arrive by now." Xehanort knowing that everyone should be here.

"Nya dammit Grayfia I thought I came here first." Everyone looked up and saw someone staring at them. The person jumped from the top all the way from the top of the theater till she landed in front of Xehanort making all the females mad except Grayfia. She was a beautiful and attractive young woman with a voluptuous figure, long black hair with split bangs, and hazel gold eyes with cat-like pupils. But what made all the females mad was what she wore. The only thing she wore was a black kimono, a yellow obi, a set of golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband. The kimono features a red interior and it is open at her shoulders which shows off double d cup breasts in front of everyone and sandals.

" _Kuroka I tasked her with guarding a special room in the tomb as she's an expert in magic."_

"So Xehanort when will you come and visit me I'm getting lonely over there." Kuroka asked Xehanort taking a step close to him putting her breasts close to his chest.

"HEY GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Shalltear and Aura cried to Kuroka who turned around seeing the two growling at her while Shalltear seemed to have fire from her eyes.

"Oh look it's the two flat chested numbnuts i'm surprised you two are still alive especially you Shallty." Kuroka taunted the two making them even more angry.

"Take those words back I'll kill you where you stand." Shalltear ready for a fight while Kuroka only had a smile on her face.

"Bring it shorty." Kuroka taunted only for Grayfia to suddenly grab her by her cat ears getting her away from Xehanort.

"Ow ow ow let go of the ear please." Kuroka begged the silver haired maid who was still yanking her ear. Xehanort sighed given that whenever they meet up for meetings they always end up at each other's throats.

"Well it seems you two are getting along fine." Another voice called the two with everyone looked around till the saw a ray of light coming from the same place where the twins were sitting at for it was a blade that the light was coming from. He jumped down and began walking towards them. He's covered from head to foot in armor and wears a plain silver mask. He has long silver hair in two braids and glowing red eyes. He is missing an arm while his only arm holds his blade and is much taller than a regular human.

" _Gilgamesh the guardian of the sacred weapons in the tomb of Nazarick I have collected over the years making us the only ones capable on using them."_ Xehanort seeing the one arm guardian arriving with the rest. Out of the ground a circle appeared and something came flying above them. They saw a demon with horns and wings with curves on his back he wears metal gauntlets and half his upper body is covered in metal and a shoulder piece. He wears a red cloth on the lower part of his body.

" _Samael guardian of the seventh floor like Demiurge but at the exit."_ Samael landed right next to Cocytus. From the wall out came a person or something. It was a person one half its body is white with a brown eye on the left while on the right its all black as if it was made out of metal but the strangest thing is that around his head is what looks like a huge bug trap. He wears a long coat with red clouds and sandals and a ring on his right little finger.

" _Zetsu my spy outside the tomb far off his stealth skills are better than any member of the guild."_ Zetsu arrived and only stayed standing still. Xehanort looked around seeing if anyone is missing.

"I guess that's everyone-" Albedo was then interrupted once more but everyone felt a dark presence in the area. Some of the guardians knew who this was coming from.

"Does he always...have to emit...this much energy...whenever he shows up in meetings?" Demiurge managed to speak his question on what the guardians had in mind. Xehanort's own chosen knew the reason but were sworn to secrecy not to say a thing. In the entrance of the theater was a young man with black hair and eyes wearing a high collar black and tan robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso and black boots.

" _Zeref Dragneel the guilds archivist due to him knowing a bit too much dark magic has made him see it as if it's a curse making him not even want to go outside."_ Zeref arrived and standed back. Now seeing that everyone is here Albedo took a deep breath and smiled.

"Lord Xehanort we the guardians pledge our loyalty and services to you and only you." Albedo pledged the services and loyalty to Xehanort and only nodded.

"And it shall not go unrewarded for all that you have given to me so rise and i'm very grateful for you all to be here." Xehanort said making everyone stand up.

"We are not worthy on such gratefulness we will pledge ourselves and live to obey you we will stride in honor of the lost supreme beings in this we vow." Albedo vowed.

"This we vow!" Everyone repeated after her.

"Most excellent my guardians and chosen, for I have no doubt that you will fulfill them and accomplish them to the very end." Xehanort pleased by the vow for even in this world they will always be loyal.

"Now for the situation on hand outside the tomb is entirely unknown to us so I asked Sebas to survey the area around the tomb." Xehanort nodded to Sebas letting him explain to the group.

"So theres nothing but grasslands around the tomb?" Xehanort asked making Sebas nod.

"Yes lord what was surrounded the tomb are no building, monster, or human around the area it seems that we are completely alone." Sebas finished his report.

"Very good Sebas it seems that Nazarick has been transported to an unknown land for unknown reasons. Albedo and Demiurge I have a task for you." Xehanort asked both guardians making them rise up.

"Lord." Albedo and Demiurge responded at the same time.

"I want the both of you to fortify our defenses, Zetsu I want you to expand the search find any villages near from the tomb. The rest of you to follow them on helping this place be hidden." Xehanort giving his orders to everyone.

"Mare is there a way to conceal the tomb to not let anyone see it?" Xehanort asked Mare.

"We can use magic to cover the walls with dirt and vegetation it might help on camouflage it." Mare gave his opinion but it made Albedo give an evil vibe.

"You dare to smear the walls of Nazarick in dirt?" Albedo asked giving off an evil aura.

"Enough Albedo no need of such needless remarks." Xehanort warned her causing her to stop.

"Forgive me I was careless." Albedo apologized.

"Though that does sound like a good idea." Samael praised Mare's idea.

"You think so?" Mare asked surprised by someone liking the idea.

"It is are you confident that the dirt will be sufficient Mare?" Xehanort asked Mare.

"I am as long as you allow me except well you know." Mare told Xehanort getting the bigger picture nodding his head.

"Yes I understand one round amount in the middle of nowhere would look unnatural. Sebas are there and hills or mountains that we can blend in with?" Xehanort questioned Sebas getting him to shake his head.

"No there's nothing but flat lands as far as the eye can see." Sebas gave his answer.

"Lucky for us the land can be molded to suit our needs and by making dummy hills can suffice to our needs." Xehanort seeing how it can work.

"Yes I do believe it might blend in to the surroundings." Sebas thinking that the idea can work.

"Excellent then that is what we'll do then we'll use illusion magic to cover up the open areas that we couldn't hide." Xehanort seeing the solution to the problem and everyone agreed that it can work.

"Very well my lord it will be done." Mare confident that it will be carried out.

"I'm believe that you can achieve it, now I have one question for all of you and I hope for you all to answer me with all sincerity." Xehanort asked them looking at everyone wondering what he's talking about.

 **Chapter End**

 **(cue evil laughter) and we end it here folks hope you all enjoy our new story please like,follow, review and see you all next time.**

 **An: ok so we're making Albedo a bit less yandere we like her and all we are just toning the yandere nature a bit down hope it won't cause a difference to everyone.**

 **An2: Xehanort's chosen are:**

 **Grayfia (highschool dxd)**

 **Kuroka (highschool dxd)**

 **Samael (Darksiders)**

 **Zetsu (naruto)**

 **Zeref Dragneel (fairy tail)**

 **Gilgamesh (ffxv** )


End file.
